


Thaatha

by iwearplaids



Category: Baahubali (Movies), Baahubali : The Conclusion (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, So Sorry about that, cause thats all I can write, pure fluff and nothing more, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwearplaids/pseuds/iwearplaids
Summary: Baby Mahendra with his grandfather !((This fic is not about Rana))





	Thaatha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GrimmStormborn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmStormborn/gifts).



> prompt : Amarsena with baby Mahendra (a cute bonus would be Kattappa!)

The screeching wail filled the hallway. Joyful laughter and meaningful smiles were exchanged, and if there were a few tears shed, no one bought any attention to it.

Moments later, the midwife carried out the newborn, bundled in silk. She handed the baby to Amarendra, who stepped aside and motioned for Kattappa to hold the baby.

Gently sweeping the baby into his arms, he blinked away the tears forming in his eyes. Slowly bring the infant’s ears to his lips, he whispered _May you live a thousand years, Baahubali. I, Karikala Kattapa, woe to ensure your safety; with or without the concern of throne_. He lifted the baby further above, placing the tiny foot on his forehead. Kattappa pledged his allegiance to the new heir of Mahishmati.

* * *

 

She woke up to hushed baby talk. She’s groggy and felt like she hadn’t slept a minute, and yet as she turned her head to the side and slowly opened her eyes, taking the scene in, she just couldn’t help but smile.

Kattappa was sitting on a chair next to her bed, weapons discarded, but otherwise still in the tactical form he must have been in all day, broadly smiling. And in his hands, there is the reason of his smitten smile and wonderstruck expression: a small bundle wrapped up in a soft, plush bundle - her bundle; her little baby.

“Hey,” she whispered in a sleep-laden voice. “I see you two have met.”

Kattappa raised his head to look at her, his eyes slightly widening.

“Sorry,” he whispered, but why, she couldn’t fathom. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s okay.” She sat up, wincing a little; God, was she sore. “I’m guessing he’s going to be hungry soon anyway.”

That seemed to reassure him, he gave her a small nod, then, his goofy smile returning, he turned his gaze back to the baby. Deva could relate, she was having a hard time taking her eyes off the newborn, too.

“He’s beautiful,” Kattappa said softly after some time. “Absolutely beautiful.”

She wants to answer but she simply couldn’t, it might be the hormones’ fault, but she feels so proud and filled with love, that it almost seems surreal; almost as if her heart is about to overflow. So instead of saying anything, she simply reached out with one hand, and softly touched the baby’s face.

“Where is Amarendra ?” she asked, after a while.

“I told him to go to sleep, in a real bed. Sort of ordered it, actually.” he changed his hold on the baby, which made him fuss a little. “When I got here, he was walking around, baby in hand, grinning like the Cheshire Cat, but half asleep. I was almost afraid he’d walk into the wall sooner or later.”

This, again, made Devasena laugh, mostly because she can absolutely imagine that happening, but her laugh was cut short as the baby finally woke, letting out a thin, little cry. In an instant, Kattappa froze, clearly having no idea what to do with the infant. Devasena, barely having more experience than him, but her instincts already working, reached for her son right away, and with Kattappa’s help, the baby was quickly transferred into his mother’s arms.

“It’s okay, angel, amma’s got you,” she cooed, rocking the baby gently, who quickly silenced in the comfort of his mother’s warms arms.

“He just missed his mother, I guess.” Kattappa smiled warmly at the scene.  

The baby was the luckiest in the world, not because he was the next in the line to the greatest Kingdom, or because he would inherit riches that others couldn’t even fathom, but because of his parents. Kattappa was yet to meet someone capable of loving and protecting another being as much as Amarendra did, and then he came across Devasena.  _These two are made for each other_. He chuckled at the memory of their meeting.

“What are you laughing at, grandpa ?”

The name tugged at his heart.

“I just glad that the two lovebirds ended up happy and not in a frying pan.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might've slightly deviated from the original prompt but .. ya ! Comments are always loved.


End file.
